


now it's screaming in my head

by zacefronspants



Series: and i lock every single door [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, Multi, Slightly Canon Related, Soulmates, heNLO, if u will, kissing somehow happened, scott IS a wolf boy, this is something tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacefronspants/pseuds/zacefronspants
Summary: stiles fucks up on accident.





	now it's screaming in my head

**Author's Note:**

> i started this like four years ago and am just now posting and finishing this so take it how you will
> 
> i will expand on this, slowly, maybe like three parts, both longer than this one. this is to kind of set it up, you know?

His hands ache and maybe he shouldn’t have punched those sophomores because maybe Scott wouldn’t be so mad at him, but those kids, they just wouldn’t stop trying to catch a look down Allison’s shirt and it’s so fucking rude of Scott to assume it was just because he felt like hitting someone. Allison, Allison is disappointed and it hurts as bad as Scott being mad at him, so he goes home before lunch and locks himself in his room and he doesn’t blast sad nineties love songs. He doesn’t (he does). Stiles also guesses he should’ve tried to explain himself better because Scott can detect lies, but Scott wasn’t listening and it felt like their friend breakup all over again, so he just agreed and walked off, pretending he didn’t feel their combined disappointed sighs and stares. Stiles doesn’t mean to be so impulsive, so angry sometimes, he just can’t stop the burning behind his skin and the hot flash of rage he feels whenever someone does something he knows isn’t okay. He doesn’t know when he got so angry, he’s not sure he ever really wasn’t to begin with.

Stiles ignores his dad’s call of, “Pizza!” downstairs a while later in favor of going to bed early. Stiles isn’t sure how long he’s asleep, or if he even was asleep, when he hears a soft, “Ow, fuck,” in the general direction of his window.

He’s pretty sure it’s Derek, being a fucking creep again, but he also thinks it’s Scott so he mumbles, “S’the fuck there?” And blinks sleep out of his eyes. He’s pleasantly surprised to see Allison looking at him and Scott half on the ground, half out the window. He snorts, it’s unattractive, he knows. But it makes Allison giggle a little so it’s fine.

“What’re you doing?” He half wonders, half asks. “Last I saw you were both mad a'me,” Scott looks guilty and Allison looks ashamed.

“We’re sorry?” Allison says it like a question, not sure if Stiles will let them apologize or if he’ll scoff and tell them to fuck right off (he wouldn’t, he’s too far up their asses collectively to do that). Stiles just hangs his head and motions for them to come sit on the bed and computer chair respectively (Allison will sit beside him and Scott will clamber onto his other side and push himself as close as possible), he doesn’t talk for a long while, just counting the stains on his carpet and listening to Allison breathe softly. “I didn’t mean, well I did, but I didn’t mean to actually hit them. They kept saying gross things and trying to look down Allison’s shirt. I’m sorry, for you know, being this way.” Stiles feels Allison lean into him and grip at his wrist and bring it up to her lips, kissing the small blocked letting that spells _Allison Argent_ and whispers, “It’s okay. I’m sorry we didn’t let you explain,” and Stiles wants to crawl into the warmth that spreads through his bones and just lie there until the sun comes back up.

Scott presses opened mouth kisses along his collarbone where it says, _Scott McCall_ and whispers soft praises and apologies that make Stiles’ bones melt and his body go lax because this is how it’s supposed to be. Stiles turns his head and kisses Scott, slow and soft, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue, slipping his hands into Scott’s hair. He hears Allison hum and suck soft kisses into his neck. Stiles pulls away from Scott and turns, catching Allison’s mouth is an equally as soft kiss.

They trade kisses until Stiles’ mouth is raw and red and both Scott and Allison look as exhausted as Stiles feels. Allison pushes Stiles down in between her and Scott and kisses his cheek, a soft, “Goodnight, I love you.” On her lips and Scott repeats, but says instead, “You’re my moon.” And Stiles feels content for the first time in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> love these guys love them a lot


End file.
